The Mask of SHIRO
by larkinlover
Summary: From the Title, you probably think I made a typo and it’s the Mask of Zorro. But you’re WRONG! This is the newer, cooler, Bleach version! I present, THE MASK OF SHIRO! Starring Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori. Beginning scene:Confession HITSUHINA FIC


Story Summary: From the Title, you probably think I made a typo and it's the Mask of Zorro. But you're WRONG! This is the newer, cooler, Bleach version! I present, THE MASK OF SHIRO! Starring Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori. HitsuHina fic!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters or the majority of the dialogue in this fic. The dialogue comes from the movie, _The Mask of Zorro._ Some dialogue may be my own, but anything they say that's mine will most likely be thoughts.

_**TOTALLY NEED TO READ SO YOU GET THE FIC **_AN: Alright you guys, just to clear things up if you haven't seen the movie and about this fic: This is not a crossover! I hate crossovers! It's just…bleach characters taking the place of real actors in scenarios. ;PPP I wrote this because I liked this movie a lot and I thought this scene was really sweet, and so of course I had to write a HitsuHina fic with it. In this scene, Zorro is supposed to be running away from the evil Captain Harrison cause he just stole a horse. However, in this case, Toshiro Hitsugaya's gonna be him instead! What's more, he's not named Zorro anymore. His name is Shiro! *Swish swish* Picture a big S ripped into your shirt now And now, he's got to make the lovely Momo Montero believe he's the priest! On with the story!

"My name is Shiro!" I yelled, exuberant with my victory over the stable boys. "The legend has returned!"

Just then, I heard a fizzing sound, and looked down to see a trail of gunpowder, frighteningly alight with sparks, making its way to a whole barrel of the stuff. My heart rate jumped, adrenaline pumping through my veins as I hurriedly went and picked the barrel up. I smirked, pleased that I had avoided disaster until I realized that the sparks _were still coming._ I almost yelled and ran in the opposite direction, throwing the barrel to the side as I did so and jumping out of the stable just in time before the entire building exploded.

I was stunned for a minute, frozen on the ground. But then, it hit me: I, Toshiro Hitsugaya, aka the mysterious vigilante named Shiro, had made it, horse and all. I grinned, but my celebration was short-lived. The sound of Captain Harrison's cavalry was fast approaching, and I had no time to find the horse responsible for my being here. I adjusted my black mask hurriedly and turned and ran as fast as I could towards the nearest building: the Church.

As I entered the holy building, the smell of candle wax, smoke, and ancient wood filled my nostrils. I jogged through the halls, my countless times of being here allowing me to locate the main chapel quickly. Luckily, there was only one figure in the place, and I knew him well. I quietly made my way over to him.

"Father!" I whispered to the priest, covering his mouth as I did so. The old holy man's eyes widened, and he blanched. "Don't yell." I whispered again, and there was a pause. The man still looked rather shocked, so I kept my hand on his mouth as I continued. "I need sanctuary, Father. You don't know me but..."

The Father managed to free his mouth from my grasp, however under my hands wasn't a cry for help, instead a big grin. "Shiro! Of course I know you. Is it really you? The years have been kind to you." His ancient eyes scanned my face, a look of wonder and awe in them as they took in my profile.

I was beginning to get a little irritated, not to mention somewhat anxious. The horse's hooves were beginning to get dangerously louder. "Im sorry, I have no time to talk now! Father, please! Hide me!"

Realization dawned on the old man's face, but excitement and elation were definitely still the dominant emotions etched on his lined, weathered face. "Come here!" He whispered excitedly, dragging me towards a small wooden room, a confession room, I thought. He opened the unusually small door and shoved me into it. He promptly closed it when all of me was through, but as he turned to leave he managed to excitedly add, "It's just like the old days!"

Before I could say that no, I wasn't the same, courageous, infamous Shiro that he had helped in his youth, he was gone. _To distract the Captain, hopefully._ I thought tiredly as I pulled off my mask and ran my hands through my spiky, white messy hair.

Suddenly, a feminine, vaguely familiar voice sounded in my ears. "_Padre_, is that you?" It said, sounding slightly anxious. "Is everything all right? It sounded like there was a battle going on out there."

I nearly jumped up a foot from my seat. I certainly hadn't expected to have someone confessing to me while I hid here. Startled, I took a minute to compose and deepen my voice, and spoke.

"Don't worry, my dear. You are safe in the house of the Lord." I said in my false tones.

"Of course, _Padre_." The confessor sounded relieved. But then, she spoke again, and this time her voice harbored a vague emotion that I couldn't place.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned. It has been three days since my last confession."

I would've been merely surprised if the sound of horse hooves wasn't rumbling in the background, but the anxiety caused me to be simply very annoyed that this villager was detaining me even more. I looked out around the small window on the side wall as I answered, slowly scanning the area for my pursuers. "Three days? How many sins could you have committed in three days? Come back when you've had more time." I snapped.

"Excuse me?" She sounded offended.

I was really losing my temper now. I turned back and looked through the screen to tell this person off. "Listen, _señorita…"_

I never got to finish. For at that moment, right when my vision had adjusted enough to see through the screen that divided us and in turn see who I was talking to, my words were caught dead in my throat. There, in front of me, oblivious to who she was really confessing to, sat Momo Montero, the beautiful daughter of Don Rafael Montero. I'd only heard of her before, but the stories of her beauty did her no justice. Her creamy complexion was beyond flawless, and her face was so perfect one might've thought it had been carved by angels. Her deposition was regal yet elegant, and she sat delicately with her pale, slender hands crossed in her lap and her back ramrod straight, yet her posture still seemed natural. She wore a lovely white dress and choker necklace, and wore her hair in a simply yet elegant bun covered with cloth and with ribbons hanging from the knot. I couldn't breathe for a moment, but realized that I had to keep speaking and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Please, go on." I practically croaked. I looked through the screen again and continued looking, for I realized that in this case, she couldn't see me staring at her and therefore the usual courtesies that would've prevented me from doing so in a public situation didn't apply. I felt like a drunkard granted access to a wine cell, completely free to enjoy it with no restraints.

Momo sighed ashamedly. "I have broken the fourth commandment."

Not entirely familiar with my commandments, I took a guess. "Did you kill somebody?" I questioned.

She looked confused. "That's not the fourth commandment."

I flushed, struggling to remember. "Of course not." I gave up, and decided to approach this is a roundabout manner. "In…what… way… did you break this, the most sacred of commandments?" I managed to wrestle out.

She looked down at her hands, obviously ashamed of admitting her sin. "I dishonored my father." She almost whispered.

I almost snorted. "That's not so bad." I answered. "Maybe your father deserved it." I added under my breath, as an afterthought.

"What did you say?"

"I said, tell me more, my child."

She exhaled before continuing. "I try to behave the way my father would like me to. But I'm afraid my heart is too wild."

"Too wild?" I pressed.

"Yes." She seemed almost embarrassed.

"Could you be more specific about that?"

She blushed. "I had impure thoughts about a man. I did! I think he was a bandit or something. He wore a black mask." She smiled as she told me he was a bandit. My heart began thudding in my chest as I realized that it had only been yesterday that I had seen her from afar, and she had seen me too, and that I'd been clad in a black mask and had been running around her home estate like some thief.

"He had…a deep voice?"

"Yes." She giggled. My curiosity spiked tenfold.

"Ruggedly handsome?"

Now she seemed slightly confused. "I do not know. His face was half-covered." I grinned to myself and closed my eyes, quite pleased with this. It had most definitely been me.

I was far off, a million miles away reminiscing as she continued. "But something in his eyes…captured me. I felt warm…feverish…" I looked back at her striking face and saw a small smile and a big blush situated on it.

"Lustful?" I bravely suggested.

There was an expectant pause.

"Yes, lustful." She answered. "Forgive me." She added after a moment, in the quietest of whispers.

I sighed, and rested my head back against the wall. I was experiencing one of the most peculiar emotions I'd ever felt in my entire life. There was an…elation, of sorts, that took hold of one when one hears the effect they have on even the most beautiful of creatures. It was odd, for it wasn't often that you got to hear what the opposite sex thought of you, and in this case, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world for me because it had come from a person so lovely, inside and out.

"I forgive you." I whispered back.

Suddenly, I heard the gunshots.

----

And that's it! Please do review! Also, I forgot to mention that this dialogue is word for word from the movie, so this will remind those who have seen it of it. Please tell me if there are any typos, formatting problems, etc. etc. etc. You don't even need a username to review! I'm allowing anonymous reviews. If you haven't read my other fics, get used to this, cause this is how I end every chapter: Just please, _**FOR GOODNESS SAKES, REVIEW WITH THE BIG GREEN BUTTON!!!!!!!! ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**_


End file.
